Pour une part de Pudding
by Idril Daliem
Summary: Quand Luna à faim, il n'y a pas d'échapatoire possible, il lui faut passer obligatoirement par les cuisines ! Qu'il soit 15 heures ou minuit, qu'elle importance ? Mais quand Malefoy se mêle de ses affaires d'estomac, elle est sans pitié ! One-Shot.


OS Luna x Drago

Ecrit dans le cadre d'un concours de One-Shot.

Personnages principaux : Drago Malefoy, Luna Lovegood.

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>Pour une histoire de pudding<em>

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, sans laisser entendre un quelconque bruit. Les pieds nus sur le sol de pierre froid du château, Luna Lovegood n'avait même pas prit la peine de se les chausser. Minuit était passé depuis bien longtemps, et seul les bruits de vent, s'engouffrant par les fissures des fenêtres, donnait une atmosphère glauque. Les papilles raffolant une quelconque sucrerie, la jeune fille n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de se lever, de quitter le confort de son lit, et de se diriger désormais vers les cuisines du château. La pointe de sa baguette transmettait une faible lueur, mais tout de même assez forte pour y voir le long couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait, éclairant les tableaux qui ornait, dans un décor hétéroclite, les murs. Les ronflements des personnages peint lui conférait une sorte de compagnie, et la traversé de ces longs couloirs, tous différents les uns des autres, donnait un aspect moins effrayant à l'école.

Chantonnant une chansonnette dont elle seule connaissait le refrain, ses pas étaient lents et doux, ses pieds nus se posant toujours avec délicatesse sur le sol. Les épaules dénudé de tout vêtement, elle ne ressentait pourtant pas le besoin de se couvrir, la froideur de la nuit ne la faisant pas frissonner.

- Je me demande si il restera du pudding, souffla doucement, et d'un air rêveur la jeune Serdaigle,en sautillant.

Ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés, encadrait son fin visage pâle, et ses fines lèvres acquiesçait une petite moue adorable, qui lui donnait un air tout à fait enfantin. Cet caractéristique d'ailleurs, qui lui donnait cet air puéril, lui avait sans doute fait oublier qu'à cette heure-ci, il lui été interdit de se promener dans les couloirs. Pourtant, il n'était pas sans rappeler que les préfets faisait leurs rondes toutes les soirées jusque une heure du matin. Mais la tête ailleurs, concentrer sur ce fameux pudding, lui fît oublier tous danger de se récolter au pire une retenue, et continua jusqu'à arriver devant le tableau des cuisines. Après avoir chatouillé la petite poire, le passage s'ouvrit à elle. Elle pénétra donc tout naturellement dans les cuisines ou était encore présent, les centaines d'elfes de maison qui y travaillaient.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle avec sa voix enfantine et rêveuse. Ce bonsoir avait été lancer le plus naturellement du monde, comme si il était normal de venir dans les cuisines en pleine nuit.

Les petites créatures aux grandes oreilles et tout vêtu de torchons maculé de noir, se stoppèrent d'un seul coup dans leurs tâches, et fixèrent d'un même mouvement la jeune sorcière. Sans se soucier de leur regards écarquillés, elle demanda comme si de rien été :

-Vous resterez t-il du pudding s'il vous plait ?

Sa voix s'était montrée douce et sans aucune once de méchanceté. Un des elfes émit un petite gémissement, et dit doucement :

- Mais mademoiselle, ne devriez vous pas être dans votre salle commune, dans la tour de Serdaigle miss?

Luna se redressa doucement, et se tripota les doigts, tout en les fixant d'un air songeur.

- Disons que javais faim... Ne vous en resterez t-il pas même un morceau ?

Devant cette gentillesse hors du commun que les petits elfes n'avaient jamais eu vraiment l'habitude d'avoir, se précipitèrent presque ensemble vers un des placards à manger. Cela eut dailleurs pour résultat une horde d'elfes se bousculant. Cela fit rire gentiment Luna qui s'était assise sur un petit tabouret de bois, face à une simple table de la même matière que le tabouret.

- Voici miss ce dont vous désiriez, couina une petite elfe, aux yeux incroyablement bleus.

Luna acquiesça gentiment, lui offrant un fin sourire, et se tourna vers une assiette contenant non pas une seule part de son gâteau préféré, mais un entier ! Quelque peu stupéfaite, elle prit le couteau et s'en coupa une belle part. Puis prit sa fourchette et fourra un morceau dans la bouche. Fermant les yeux, elle pût sentir avec délice sur ses papilles, le goût prononcé du rhume et des raisins. Dans cette expérience gustative, qu'elle avait déjà eu le plaisir de tester plusieurs fois, elle ne fit même pas attention que derrière, une silhouette était entrée dans les cuisines.

- Et bien Lovegood, ne connais-tu pas le règlement de l'école? Dit la silhouette en question, dans un ton narquois, ou était présent l'ironie.

- Oh, bonsoir à toi aussi Drago, répondit la dite Lovegood, sans se détourner de son assiette.

Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était le nouvel arrivant. Sa voix traînante ou perçait l'ironie... Il n'y avait que le Serpentard Drago Malefoy pour détenir une telle voix. Celui-ci dailleurs, quelque peu stupéfait qu'elle l'ai reconnu si facilement, ne se démonta pas, et s'avança doucement vers la jeune fille.

- Lovegood, tu es sourde ? Je viens de te demander si tu connaissait le règlement de cette école ? Demanda avec agacement le jeune homme.

Elle daigna enfin lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur, et d'une voix naïve, proposa :

- Tu veux une part de pudding ?

Si le jeune Malefoy avait pût hurler d'exaspération il l'aurait fait, hors là, il en été incapable. Cette fille était vraiment étrange, tellement étrange qu'il en restait sans voix.

- Non Merci Lovegood, souffla avec froideur le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

- Oh, dommage, tu rate quelque chose, il est très bon.

Les elfes, depuis l'arrivé du jeune Malefoy, étaient tous retournés à leurs occupations. Ils n'avaient pas envies de se retrouver avec ce Serpentard aux intentions toujours mal fameuses. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'était passé une main sur le front, l'autre sur sa hanche.

- Écoute Lovegood, je n'ai pas toute ma soirée, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de quitter ces cuisines et de retourner dans ton dortoir. Je mettrais cette petite mésaventure et cette entorse au règlement sur le compte du somnambulisme

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-elle, enfantine. Je ne suis même pas somnambule, j'avais juste faim

Sur ce coup-ci, Drago était à court d'argument. Comment faire comprendre à celle-là qu'elle ne devait pas traîner ici ? Jouer le jeu ? C'est alors qu'un fait inattendu et inhabituel se produisit. Drago Malefoy, le Serpentard, le Sang-Pur... S'assit face à Luna Lovegood, plus communément appelé par ses chers camarades Loufoca .

- Tu viens te joindre à moi ? Demanda-t-elle l'air surprise, mais pas pour autant en ayant perdu son sourire.

- Oui, oui souffla exaspéré le vert et argent.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginer un jour se retrouver dans les cuisines, tard dans la nuit, en compagnie de Luna Lovegood... Il baissa les yeux vers le pudding face à lui, les yeux impassible, les lèvres ne montrant aucun sourire. Étonnant qu'elle puisse avaler quelque chose d'aussi consistent à cette heure avancé de la nuit.

- Tu veux goûter ?

Il releva la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec un morceau de pudding piqué par la fourchette que tenait délicatement la jeune fille.

- Non Lovegood, je n'ai pas faim, répondit il avec mauvaise humeur, s'éloignant prestement de la fourchette.

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus pétillants. Lui de son regard d'acier, la sondait. Cette fille n'était sans aucune gêne et en plus elle s'adressait à lui comme si ils étaient amis de longue date.

- Allez, fait ah ! Répliqua fortement et gaiement la jeune Serdaigle, en approchant de nouveau la fourchette.

- Mais tu n'as pas entendu... j'ai dis que je n'avais pas f...!

Il ne pût jamais terminer sa phrase, car déjà il pût sentir dans sa bouche le fort goût du rhume. Cette fille avait osé lui fourrer son morceau de gâteau dans la bouche alors qu'il parlait. Il aura tout vu décidément avec celle-là.

- Alors, comment tu le trouve ? Demanda Luna, éloignant la fourchette de la bouche du sang-pur, et se réinstallant confortablement sur son tabouret.

Après avoir avaler son morceau, Drago fixa Luna à la limite du meurtre.

- Tu as osé... commença-t-il.

- Osé quoi ? Demanda naïvement Luna.

- Me mettre ça , en pointant le pudding du doigt, dans ma bouche, en pointant ensuite sa bouche qui détenait une moue de dégoût .

- Oui, répondit-elle le plus simplement possible. Personnellement je le trouve légèrement moins fort que celui du banquet de noël

Ils restèrent ensuite tous les deux silencieux. L'une finissant sa deuxième part de la soirée, l'autre fixant la jeune fille ébahi, sans trop le montrer bien sur ,du culot de son interlocutrice.

- Tu as quelque chose au coin de la bouche, dit soudainement Luna, après avoir quitté l'intention de son assiette pour la reporter vers le jeune Serpentard.

- Hein ? Fut la seule réponse qui sortie de la bouche du jeune homme, qui était à l'instant perdu dans ses pensées.

C'est sans que le Malefoy ne fasse quoi que se soit, que Lovegood se redressa et vint poser son index à l'extrémité des lèvres de son voisin d'en face.

- Que... Ne pût seulement sortir Malefoy.

- Ça ne faisait pas très gentlemen, se contenta de répondre Luna, alors qu'elle mettait de nouveau une part du gâteau dans sa bouche.

- Gentlemen ? Souffla dans un murmure de confusion le jeune homme.

Depuis quand devrait-il être un gentlemen, surtout avec quelque un qui n'était pas de son rang à lui ?

- Oh fait, jai remarqué que tu ne m'appelais pas Loufoca, comme beaucoup d'autres, répliqua soudainement Luna, faisant sortir de sa torpeur le jeune Malefoy.

- Pourquoi devrais-je? Je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre de futilité, fût la seule réponse de Drago.

- C'est étrange tout ça... souffla-t-elle de nouveau l'air rêveur.

- De quoi ? Demanda intéressé Drago.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, et se contenta de fixer le haut de la tête de son interlocuteur. Il leva lui aussi la tête, mais ne vit rien, et se trouva tout de suite ridicule sur le coup.

- Pourquoi tu regarde le haut de ma tête comme ça ? Demanda agacé le jeune Malefoy.

- Pas le haut de ta tête, ta tête elle-même.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau, cherchant à savoir quelle était encore cette idiotie.

- Tu es infesté de Joncheruines, j'en suis persuadé!

- Des quoi ?

Alors là, c'était la meilleure, seul un ricanement sorti de ses lèvres. Cette fille était un vrai numéro à elle toute seule. Vraiment, il ne savait pas si il devait être ravie d'être rester. Au moins il était désormais persuadé que Luna Lovegood été réellement timbré. Ou être exaspéré de ne pas être partie directement après l'avoir aperçu assise devant son pudding.

- Enfaîte, je suis même sûre que tu en as, dit-elle, le coupant dans ses pensées. Tu rigole tout seul.

- Je rigole à cause de tes idioties Lovegood. Des "Joncherinies" ou je ne sais pas quoi. Qu'Est-ce que c'est que ça encore? Un truc sorti tout droit de ton esprit loufoque?

"Le jeu de mot, pensa-t-il, est sorti tout seul"

- Des Joncheruines, rectifia-t-elle, sans même prendre en compte le jeu de mot du jeune homme. Ce sont des petite créatures invisibles qui flottent à travers tes oreilles et qui te brouille le cerveau.

Drago l'avait écouté, pour une fois attentivement. Jusqu'à que sorte un rire honnête, un rire sincère. Vraiment, il n'avait jamais entendu pareille sornettes !

- Et comment peux-tu savoir si j'en aient ? Demanda-t-il après s'être calmé, et jouant le jeu.

- Tu me parle et rigole en face de moi. Tu es loin du Drago Malefoy que je connais. Qui se pavane dans les couloirs, et lance des piques à tous le monde.

Il est vrai qu'il s'était légèrement éloigné de son masque narquois et sarcastique. Il le reconnaissait lui-même. Mais Luna avait cette essence qui vous permettait de vous décoincé rien qu'à l'entente de sa voix.

- Oh il reste une part, souffla soudainement la jeune blonde, à l'air soudainement dépité.

En effet, le pudding qui était entier moins de trente minutes avant, s'était soudainement rétrécit pour ne laisser qu'une seule part. Drago, les bras croisés sur la table, acquiesça un fin sourire, dont lui seul avait le secret, et prit une fourchette propre qui trônait à ses côtés. Il se doutait bien qu'un des nombreux Elfes de maison la lui avait mis peu après son arrivé. Le temps ayant eu raison de lui, l'appétit été bien vite arrivé, malgré l'heure tardive. Et c'est avec un certain empressement qu'il dirigea son couvert vers le généreux morceau de gâteau. Hélas, la pointe de son ustensile ne vint jamais piquer le coeur de l'appétissant mets. En effet, la fourchette de sa voisine de face lui avait bloqué la route en plein chemin ! Légèrement surprit, le jeune Malefoy leva la tête vers la Serdaigle, et la toisa de son regard glacé.

- Tu fais quoi Lovegood ?

Le beau regard de cette dernière, une minute avant pétillant de gaieté, était désormais sombre. Ce regard, Drago ne le lui avait jamais vu auparavant sur son joli visage rond, habituellement en journée, encadré d'étrange boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis... Même si il s'était toujours demandé si ce n'était pas des vrais.

- Je t'empêche de faire une bêtise Drago, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme ricana.

- En quoi vouloir manger une part de gâteau est une bêtise Lovegood ?

- Cette part est la mienne, reprit-elle, d'un coup toute souriante.

- Et le changement de personnalité tu connaît ça ? Ironisa le Malefoy, ne comprenant pas le soudain changement de la jeune fille.

- Si tu me permet de la manger, j'avouerai haut et fort que tu n'est pas un crétin. Et si je me souvient bien, reprit-elle en levant les yeux, songeuse, tu n'était pas d'accord quand je t'en avait proposé.

- A croire que 'jai changé d'avis, sourit-il narquoisement, en la toisant du regard.

- Je te défi dans ces cas là, lança-t-elle.

- C'est quoi encore ces idioties ? A croire qu'on en a pas finit de la nuit... dit décontenancé le vert et argent.

- Un bras de fer, dit-elle.

- C'est quoi ça ?

N'oublions pas que le jeune sang-pur et bien est un pur sang-pur. Ce n'est pas dans les grandes réceptions donné dans leur manoir que les invités s'adonnaient à ce genre d'amusement. Avec un regard plein d'humour, elle lui en expliqua en quelques mots les règles.

- Étrange, mais allons-y que je puisse la manger cette part, ronchonna le blond, mais l'entrain présent pour ce petit combat.

- Allez, passe moi ta main, dit-elle en approchant la sienne.

L'idée furtive de prendre dans sa main celle d'une sorcière non pas de sa nature , se dispersa vite loin dans son esprit. C'est avec un sourire arrogant qu'il prit dans sa poigne imposante, celle frêle de Luna.

- Tu n'as pas peur que je te fasse mal au moins ? Demanda moqueur Malefoy.

- Depuis quand te soucie tu de mon bien être Drago ? Répliqua-t-elle de sa voix douce et posée.

Encore mon prénom... Elle à l'air de m'apprécié la Lovegood , pensa le jeune homme.

D'un coup, sans prévenir, Drago sentit une légère pression venant de la main de Lovegood, tentant d'abaisser sa main vers la table. Il sourit, amusé par son effort. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il jouait à ça avec une Serdaigle, et sûrement pas avec Luna Lovegood. Mais c'est qu'elle en avait de la force tout de même ! Mais pas assez pour le battre, pensait-il avec son ego surdimensionné. Le visage habituellement fin et blanc de la jeune blonde, était devenu, dût à son grand effort, rouge et à l'air bouffit. Drago laissait sa main, sans user d'un quelconque effort.

Il se demandait si la laisser gagner serait plus humain . Mais son état d'être un Serpentard, et d'avoir un ego hors du commun, lui fît prendre quelque peu la grosse tête. Et sans penser une seule seconde à être oui, on non, un parfait gentlemen, il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour mettre la main de sa partenaire de jeu à plat sur la table.

- Splash !

- Ahh ! Crièrent plusieurs voix à l'unisson.

Ces cris ne provenait ni de Luna, ni de Drago. Mais des Elfes de maison, qui dans leur élans, avait suivit le combat des jeunes sorciers. L'effet de ces exclamations était dût à la scène qui s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux.

- Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention à ma force, murmura platement le jeune homme.

- Ma part de pudding... murmura tristement Luna, le regard fixé sur ce qui restait de sa fameuse part de pudding, désormais.. Aussi plat qu'un tartare

- Ouais, bon , hurmpf... toussota le Malefoy, soudainement mal à laise.

Il se retourna vers les Elfes et ordonna sèchement qu'on lui apporte de quoi sessuyer les mains, ce que un des Elfes les plus proches lui apportèrent.

- Tu as écraser ma part de mon gâteau préféré...

- C'est bon Lovegood, tu n'est pas la seule personne ici à être dépité. Moi aussi jai faim, pesta Drago, détournant son regard.

- Tu es méchant... murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Ça se n'est pas une nouveauté Lovegood, répliqua ironiquement Drago.

Cet air enfantin malheureux chez Luna lui fit tout de même légèrement mal.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu triste comme ça, répliqua impassible Drago.

Luna Lovegood avait toujours été connu pour son optimisme, sa naïveté et sa douceur. La voir tout à l'heure se battre pour une part de gâteau lui avait fait découvrir une facette de fragilité chez la jeune fille.

- Ma mère adorait les faire et les manger avec moi, souffla dans un murmure Luna.

Il n'était pas sans savoir que sa mère était décédée lorsqu'elle été jeune, Malefoy le savait. C'est dans un élan de pur pitié qu'il se retourna vers les Elfes, désinvolte.

- Amenez en un autre de ça , dit-il sans délicatesse, en désignant de la tête l'assiette ou reposait le morceau écrasé.

Luna, curieuse de ce changement, releva la tête.

- Il faut du temps pour en refaire un.

- Qui te dis qu'ils n'en ont pas un autre ? Questionna le blond.

Luna, pour une fois, ne pipa mot. Et c'est avec contentement quelle vit quatre petits Elfes porter une belle assiette ou ressortait un pudding faisant le double du précédent. On voyait qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait flamber pour que l'alcool se déverse dans son intégralité dans le gâteau. Posé devant elle, elle ne dit rien.

- Bon, allez Lovegood, pour me faire disons... "pardonné"... Prend téen une part, Dit narquoisement Malefoy.

Il n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes de s'excuser auprès de qui que se soit. Mais à croire que cette nuit été une nuit ou son masque fondait petit à petit.

- Ah ça je ne vais pas me faire désirer ! S'écria joyeuse la jeune blonde.

- Ravie de te revoir à la normal Lovegood, répliqua exaspéré le sang-pur devant la manie de Luna de changer si vite de facette.

Elle se prit une part et engloutie vite fait bien fait son mets.

- Tu en veux une ? Demanda Luna se détournant de son assiette vide.

- Euh, non... Finalement, je préfère me restreindre pour ce soir, grogna Drago. Pfff, et moi qui pensait que ces maudit Elfes ne savaient rien faire... A part le ménage. Que leurs efforts n'était rien, du néant.

- Comme l'intérieur de ta tête tu veux dire ? Répliqua pour la première fois ironiquement Luna, s'étant resservit... la Sixième parts de la soirée.

Il allait répliquer "Comment ça lintérieur de ma tête?" mais il ne le pût car d'un coup Luna le stoppa.

- Enfin, moi je vais aller me coucher ! S'écria soudainement la jeune fille avec gaîté, en se levant de son tabouret.

- Tu ferais mieux oui.

Elle se retourna vers lui, alors qu'elle était face au tableau qui lui permettrait de sortir des cuisines.

- Bonne nuit Drago.

- Pour toi cest Malefoy, se renfrogna le dit Malefoy.

Elle sourit et remercia les Elfes. Mais soudainement Malefoy posa une question avec hâte :

- Oh fait, pourquoi es-tu venu ici à la base?

- Ce que j'ai fait ce soir... répondit-elle de nouveau rêveuse.

Il ne répliqua pas, ne voulant pas chercher à s'avoir ou elle voulait en venir. Soudain ,elle fît demi tour, revint à la table, prit l'assiette de pudding non finit, et lança :

- De peur de devoir me relever, je l'emmène avec moi... Les Nargoles ne se trouve que dans le gui, mais on ne sait jamais, mieux vaut rester prudent, finit-elle part dire naïvement avant de définitivement partir.

Jamais Drago ne saura ce qu'était des Nargoles, à part peut-être encore une invention loufoque de cette timbré de Luna Lovegood.

~FIN~

* * *

><p>J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! J'attend avec impatiente vos réactions et avis ! Cet OS aura été un vrai casse tête pour l'écrire, étant donné que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce "couple" (sans parler de romance ici) de personnages. Merci de m'avoir lu ! A bientôt pour un nouvel OS ou une des suites de mes fanfictions en cours ! ~Saaki-chan~<p> 


End file.
